Bajo las estrellas
by Noriko Kinomoto
Summary: Shinji, Asuka, Rei, Kensuke Touji y Hikari van de campamento, pero una noche estrellada puede alterar el comportamiento de las personas


**Bajo las estrellas**

Por primera vez en toda su vida como piloto del Eva-01, Shinji podía descansar de su misión contra los Ángeles, ya que se esperaba su ataque hasta dentro de mucho tiempo. Así que ese descanso quería celebrarlo de alguna manera, pero no sabia como. 

-Así que quieres disfrutar de este descanso, ¿eh?- Kensuke exclamo en cuanto Shinji se lo dijo. Estaban en clase.

-Si, bueno, pero es que no se que hacer. Porque no me apetece nada quedarme en casa sin hacer nada.

-Si, tienes razón- dijo Touji mientras se estiraba- además, a mi también me apetece hacer algo.

Después de estar un rato en silencio, a Kensuke se le ocurrió la gran idea.

-¡Un campamento!- Exclamo mientras alzaba el índice- Tengo una tienda de campaña y podemos pasar ahí algunos días.

-Me parece bien- dijo Touji

-¿Un campamento?- Asuka les estuvo escuchando- ¿Pensáis hacer un campamento y no me queréis invitar?

-Es que...-Shinji intento buscar una excusa

-¡Vamos a hacer cosas de chicos!- dijo de repente Touji

-¿Ah, si?- Asuka ponía cara de risa- Me apetece saber que son las cosas de chicos ¡Eh, Hikari!- Asuka ya estaba haciendo sus propios planes- ¿Te apetece conocer que son las cosas de chicos? Estos tres van a montar un campamento.

-Bueno, si vas tu...

-Pero serás...-Touji casi se echa encima de ella

-Tendremos que invitar a Ayanami para no ser menos- dijo Kensuke a modo de broma

-Venga, no la vamos a dejar sola ¿verdad?- dijo Hikari

-¿Te parece bien que vayamos todas, Shinji?- dijo Asuka acercándose mucho a el y poniéndole una cara que dejo a Shinji paralizado

-Si...si, me parece muy bien

-¡Pero que niño tan bueno es este Shinji!- dijo Asuka con una sonrisa malévola- Venga Hikari, a la salida vamos a comprarnos algunas cosas para el campamento.

-Pero que manera de fastidiarnos el plan- dijo Touji

Al día siguiente, sábado, comenzaba el campamento por la tarde. Todos quedaron en la puerta del colegio para ir juntos hasta el monte donde instalarían sus tiendas de campaña. Cundo Shinji llego, Rei estaba ya allí esperando. Luego llegaron Kensuke y Touji y por ultimo Asuka y Hikari, que venían sin prisa y riéndose.

La subida al monte fue un suplicio para Asuka y Hikari. En cambio, Rei iba a paso ligero, a la cabeza de la fila.

-Ya os dije que esto era cosa de chicos- dijo Touji mientras le tendía la mano a Hikari para ayudarla a subir una roca. En una hora, estuvieron ya arriba. Mientras los chicos montaban su tienda de campaña mas bien rudimentaria, Asuka saco de su mochila una tienda de campaña moderna, que se montaba fácilmente. Los tres chicos quedaron sorprendidos.

-No os ibais a pensar de que íbamos a dormir con vosotros ¡Con lo que debéis roncar!- dijo Asuka cuando vio los rostros sorprendidos

-No es por eso por lo que quedábamos sorprendidos- dijo Kensuke- Es que...¡Que clase de espíritu de acampada es esa con una tienda de campaña que se monta prácticamente sola! El ir de acampada consiste en...

-Corta el rollo, Aida- le interrumpió Asuka

-Alguien tiene que traer leña, al menos para la cena- dijo Rei

Todos quedaron en silencio mirándose los unos a los otros.

-Iré yo- dijo Rei y se perdió entre los árboles

-Nosotros tres nos vamos a dar una vuelta por ahí- dijo Kensuke- vamos a practicar el verdadero espíritu de acampada

-Si, si- lo que tu digas- dijo Asuka mientras agitaba la mano- Venga Hikari, traje algunas revistas para leer y una radio.

Y así paso el resto de la tarde hasta la hora de la cena, donde todos estaban reunidos alrededor de un fuego. En el fuego calentaban algunas cosas que los chicos encontraron por el bosque, mientras Asuka y Hikari sacaban comida de la mochila. Asuka, al ver la cara que ponía Kensuke dijo:

-No me sueltes otro de tus rollos sobre el espíritu de acampada, Aida.

Una vez todos cenados, Asuka empezó a bostezar, así que entro a su tienda de campaña después de dar las buenas noches a los demás. Rei la siguió con cara de sueño. Hikari, aunque no tenias tenia sueño, entro también. Solo los chicos quedaron solos. Estos se tumbaron mirando al cielo.

-Es agradable mirar las estrellas- dijo Shinji- A veces pienso que me paro muy poco a ver las maravillas de este mundo al que defiendo. Y una de esas maravillas son esas estrellas que se ven en todas las noches despejadas. Las estrellas son como pequeños diamantes perdidos en la inmensidad azul. Son como varias lagrimas brillantes que brotan de los ojos de una preciosa chica desconsolada. El ver las estrellas te hace transportarte a un mundo donde no existe enemigo alguno y la felicidad es lo que importa.

-Puaj!- exclamó Touji. Shinji le miro asombrado

-No te ofendas- dijo Kensuke- pero es que...¡Jo, hay que ver romántico eres, tío!

Shinji sonrió. Pensaba que el comentario de Touji era por otra cosa. Lo que no sabían ninguno de los tres era que Rei les observaba.

-Bueno, a mi todas esas historias sobre las estrellas me han dado sueño- dijo Kensuke mientras se estiraba y bostezaba- Así que si no os importa, me voy a dormir.

-Buenas noches- dijo Shinji mientras Kensuke entraba en la tienda de campaña de los chicos. Un rato después, Hikari salió de la tienda de campaña de las chicas.

-Me acabo de acordar de que no tenemos leña para mañana y he pensado que podría ir yo. Pero no me apetece ir sola ¿Me acompañas, Suzuhara?

-Euh...claro- y se perdieron por los oscuros árboles. Shinji siguió tumbado mirando las estrellas. Los únicos sonidos que se oían eran el canto de los grillos y los ronquidos de Kensuke. Momentos después, Asuka salió de su tienda de campaña.

-Estos amigos tuyos son unos ruidosos. Les oigo roncar aunque estemos en tiendas de campaña diferentes.

-Ahí solo esta Kensuke

-¿Y Suzuhara?

-Acaba de irse con Hikari a buscar leña

-"Esa Hikari...Es una ligona, marcha a solas con Touji por la noche. Que lista. Al menos, tengo a Shinji para mi solita"- pensó Asuka mientras sonreía.

-¿Por que sonríes, Asuka?- pregunto Shinji

-Eh...por nada, por nada- Asuka se sentó al lado de Shinji- déjame sentarme, porque gracias a los ronquidos de Aida me he desvelado. Espero que eso no forme parte del espíritu de acampada.

-Vale. Puedes quedarte conmigo mirando las estrellas.

Mientras Asuka y Shinji estaban mirando las estrellas, Hikari y Touji iban por una vereda.

-¿No te gustan las estrellas, Touji? Son tan bonitas...-dijo Hikari

-Si...-dijo Touji pensativo- ¿Sabes? Me recuerdas a Shinji hablando de las estrellas, solo que es el mas empalagoso- dijo con una sonrisa.

De repente se oyó un ruido extraño y Hikari abrazo a Touji buscando protección.

-"¿Por que me esta gustando que me abrace Hikari?"-Toji pensó

-Tranquila- dijo Touji mientras la abrazaba mas- yo te protegeré.

Hikari le contesto con una sonrisa y siguieron caminando abrazados. Al final de la vereda, sus labios ya estaban unidos.

Asuka estaba sentada al lado de Shinji, que estaba tumbado mirando absorto las estrellas.

-"¿Y que hago yo ahora?"- pensó- "Hikari seguro que se esta ligando a Suzuhara y yo que tengo a Shinji para mi solita, no se que hacer..."

-Asuka- dijo Shinji

-Eh...¿que quieres?

-¿Te gustan las estrellas?

-Mira que eres pesado con las estrellas. Son solo estrellas. Cosas que están ahí en el espacio exterior ¡Pero si hasta ves una estrella todos los dias! ¿Nunca te han dicho que el sol es una estrella?- Contesto Asuka con esa mala manera que tiene ella de contestar a Shinji

-Ya bueno- Shinji no se sintió ofendido- pero el verlas así tumbado, fijándose en todo lo que este mundo al que protegemos nos ofrece...Es una sensación agradable.

-Oye, Ikari, yo me marcho. Mira que eres pesado. Me marcho a dar una vuelta- Asuka se levanto, pero resbalo con algo que había sobre la hierba y fue a caer encima de Shinji.

-¿Que hacéis?- Rei apareció de la nada

-Euh..nada- Asuka y Shinji contestaron colorados al ver en la postura en que habían quedado.

-No podía dormir- Mintió Rei, ya que llevaba viendo todo lo que ocurría esa noche silenciosamente- he visto que no había nadie en la tienda de campaña y he salido.

-Hikari fue a buscar leña con Touji- dijo Shinji

-Y yo estoy aquí, así que adiós, Rei- dijo Asuka para que se marchase

-Vale- Rei se dio media vuelta y entro en la tienda, con la intención de seguir espiando. Una vez dentro, Shinji y Asuka se miraron a la cara. A cada segundo, sus rostros estaban cada vez mas cerca, mas cerca, mas cerca...Un beso fue el limite.

-"Por fin..."-Asuka pensó. Ya había encontrado la solución al problema que se había planteado esa noche.

Al día siguiente, Kensuke se despertó, dando un gran bostezo y estirándose. Cuando se puso las gafas, se dio cuenta que ni Shinji ni Touji estaban en sus sacos de dormir.

-¿Donde se habrán metido estos dos?- Se pregunto Kensuke- Toujiiiii, Shinjiiiii- les llamo mientras salía de la tienda de campaña- Toujiiii, Shiii...

Su gritos cesaron cuando encontró a todos durmiendo sobre la hierba apoyados en un árbol. Touji dormía con Hikari agarrada de su cuello. A su lado dormía Asuka, la cual dormía abrazada a Shinji, mientras que el estaba cogido de su cintura. Por ultimo estaba Rei, aferrada del brazo de Shinji. Aunque sabia que no iba a ser suyo, por lo que había visto esa noche, quería aprovechar ese momento y dormir junto a el.

-Creo que me he perdido algo- dijo Kensuke rascándose la cabeza

**Fin**

Este es el Fan-Fic. Puede que me haya quedado un poco largo, pero creo que quedar, quedo bien. Si a alguien no le gusta la pareja Asuka y Shinji, lo siento, pero que se le va a hacer, a mi me gusta. Sugerencias, reclamaciones y quejas a noriko_kinomoto@eresmas.com


End file.
